Clouded Eyes
by Kei Lawliet
Summary: Why can't I move... Zack? Is that you? Cloud's POV. Lightly implied ZackxCloud. Spoilers for those who haven't finished Crisis Core.  Slightly angsty...?


Hmmm... so this was kind of an experimental piece. I wanted to try writing something from Cloud's POV, when he had Mako poisoning. Turned out pretty... interesting. I'm still not sure whether I like it or not. -laughs-

* * *

**Clouded Eyes**

_My body… why can't I move?_

_It's warm here. Like I'm flying. Is flying warm? Am I flying?_

_No, I'm not. I can't move. It's heavy, and I'm falling…_

"Cloud-"

_Zack?_

_Zack? Where am I? It's… cold now, Zack. Why is it cold?_

_My head's spinning. I can't see. Lips. Tongue. Dry. My mouth is numb._

_Floating? Moving. My feet are dragging. Have to hold myself up. Walk. Just keep walking. Who's arm is that… Zack? It's warm again. That's you, right? Muffled noise. I can't hear you._

_Not moving anymore. Words again. Speak up. Speak up, I can't…_

"…It's a little big…"

_Floating again. No, sitting up. No, no, let me do it. I can dress myself…_

"Looks good on you."

_I want to see. Just black. My eyes are heavy._

"…Cloud, I have to go to Midgar. You want to come with?"

_Too tired. My eyes are so heavy…_

(break)

_Cold. Rushing air. What's going on?_

_It's noisy. But my eyes are less heavy. Everything's blurred. Gray and brown and blue. Moving too fast… I'm going to be sick. Where's Zack?_

_We've stopped. Zack? No, someone else… bright red. More than one. Is that Zack? What are they doing to him? Leave him…_

(break)

_Green everywhere. Too bright. Did I fall asleep?_

"This is Gongaga!"

_Gongaga… like Nibelheim?_

_There's no more noise. Did he leave? No. Wait here. He said to wait._

_How long do I have to wait?_

_Footsteps. Too many. Not Zack. I have to stay here. Let go of me, he told me to wait. Zack's voice. No, no, let me go…_

"Cloud, run away!"

_White… wings? Something sharp. Pain. My side hurts. Zack's face. Why does he look like that? Angry? Are you angry at me, Zack…?_

_Gentle arms this time. Carrying me away._

(break)

"…Look after Cloud for me?"

_Who? The white wings? My mouth is still numb. I can't ask._

_There's someone else here. I can't move to see them. I can hear them breathing. They're hurt. Sounds like they're dying. I need to help them…_

_My body still won't move. How long has it been? I can almost see again… my legs. Why am I wearing Zack's clothes? Not his, just like his. Ants on the ground. Green grass._

_There's something white on the ground… a feather next to something. My hand? My finger twitches. The feather's gone._

_Loud noises. Lots of people. ShinRa. Their boots are blurry around the edges, getting closer. They're wearing my clothes. Lots of me._

_White wings? No, silver body, not black. But the wings are there. Gunshots. Dust everywhere. Let me fight. I can fight now. There's too much red. To much… blood? Is Zack there? Is he hurt? I have to…_

(break)

_It's a Dumbapple._

(break)

_Keep talking to me. Keep me awake. I can't answer yet, but soon…_

(break)

_We're walking again. He's walking, still carrying me. Dust in my nose, and the scent of blood. I can see the sky now… and his face. Zack smiling, not looking at me, but talking at me. Talking to me. My throat… I need water. His voice sounds dry too. How long has it been since we ate? I remember Dumbapple cores littering the dirt road._

_Something loud. Zack stops and tenses, tightens his grip on me. Ready to drag me to safety, then he laughs and smiles. Waves._

_A bright blue truck. Someone leans out of the window, and I can't see his face, but he must be friendly. They're talking. I wish I could tell what they were saying. It's frustrating._

_Zack's sitting next to me. We're sitting and still moving and I can still see him. His face coming into focus… black hair blowing in the wind, it's gotten longer than I remember. But his eyes are the same. Keep talking to me… smile at me… if I can see you I'll be better soon…_

_He talks, and I can almost hear what he's saying. The words are separating themselves, no longer mixed up in my mind._

"I'm just joking. I'd never abandon you! We're friends, right?"

_His hand reaches out and ruffles my hair. I'm not a kid anymore, but… it feels nice._

_We sit in silence. The truck drives, and it's hot, but the wind is cool against my skin. Every now and then I feel him brush against my arm or my shoulder. I want to sleep. Fall asleep in his lap where it's safe and when I wake up I'll see his face again, and hear his voice again…_

_Gunshot. Panic. The truck pulls over, and Zack lifts me out. He's taking me somewhere, and I can hear the bullets flying past us. I don't understand why. Why are they firing at us? Why do they want to hurt Zack?_

_I know what he's going to do. I want to tell him no, don't put me down, don't hide me, I'll fight with you. Stop. Stop. Stop. Ruffles my hair again. Quit treating me like a little kid… don't smile like that… please…_

_Don't abandon me._

_He stands. Turns and walks away._

_I reach for him._

_Zack._

_Zack._

_Zack._

_Zack…_

_The words won't come._

(break)

_If only he had looked back._

_

* * *

_Reviews and critique give a starving art student something to live for! :D (Also, you'll get a cookie.)_  
_


End file.
